


Dance with me

by Kaydalen



Series: Devote your hearts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Idiots in Love, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Dancing, even more cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydalen/pseuds/Kaydalen
Summary: Hange wakes you up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Series: Devote your hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momkasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momkasa/gifts).



> I heard you liked dancing Hange and cheesy fluff

"Hey, are you awake?"

Your throat escaped a hoarse and drowsy moan as the sound of a raucous voice pretending to whisper, while they were actually almost shouting in the former tranquility of your bedroom, assailed your ears. Irritated you shielded your eyes with your forearms, like you were able to tune out the pestering noises that way as well.   
"Just five more minutes, please", you begged quietly, almost whining, felt like you had lay down to sleep only a few minutes ago. It couldn't be morning already. You refused to believe your well earned rest after yesterday's straining mission to be over that quickly.   
"No, come on, you'll miss out on the fun."  
Finally your mind crossed the border from hazy dream to hard reality, as slender fingers got a hold of your wrist and disconnected it from your forehead. You couldn't help but utter another sigh and reluctantly cracked open an eyelid, already expecting to be met with someone like Petra, who usually nudged you gently to get up to training whenever she found you sleeping in, before Captain Levi or Erwin were able to catch you. Because they wouldn't be that forgiving.   
Your body felt heavy. How could your biological clock be that far off?

To your surprise you weren't greeted by Petra's calming smile, but Hange's flushed face, plastered with an excited expression, lingering only centimeters in front of yours.

Of course. 

"By the walls, Hange", you groaned, your heart skipping a beat. Usually you and your partner fell asleep together, preferably cuddled up in each others arms, either using the bed in your room or their messy excuse for a sleeping place that was a saggy mattress located in their office. But since you got pretty tired of having to push aside books and papers every time you tried to lay down or find bread crumbs or splatters of ink all over the sheets, you had persuaded them to choose your place whenever possible.   
Tonight they had excused themselves with an apologetic smile, explained that they had to work late and you shouldn't wait for them. They had promised to join you as soon as they were done with their reports. You had been disappointed about missing out on one of these rare moments of intimacy duty granted you, but hadn't complained about it vocally.

So having them wake you now, instead of just silently slipping underneath the covers to cup your small form like they usually did, irritated as much as concerned you a little.

"What are you doing here?", you whispered, even if there was no point in doing so, "I thought you were working." Your gaze flickered out of the window and your eyes burning with exhaustion almost rolled into the back of your head when you noticed the moon still being very visible on the other side of the glass. It seemed to be barely past midnight, so no wonder you weren't rested at all.   
You loved Hange with ever fiver of your being, but if they didn't have a good explanation for this, you weren't sure if you would be able to keep yourself from strangling them right on the spot. 

"Oh, I was!", your partner exclaimed, out of breath, almost panting, knees bouncing and eyes darting from left to right, like they were on the run, "But then I got distracted, when I heard-"  
They stopped themselves in the middle of the sentence, holding their thought as well as the air in their lungs for a brief second, before clasping your hand tightly in between both of theirs, giving it a strong tug to unwillingly pull you into a seating position.   
"You have to see for yourself, it's not as exciting explaining it, come on!"

You uttered a sigh in defeat when you let yourself get swept up in the passionate storm that was Hange Zoë. You had been dating for a while now and you were quite used to their antics by now. Sometimes smacking research papers in your face in the middle of the night, since that sudden idea for some unusual new invention, waiting to be put down on a messy blueprint, couldn't be put on hold until the next morning - or their always busy mind wasn't able to keep it present for that long.   
But this time it was different; They weren't carrying bulks of books or papers or blueprints underneath their arm, leaving a trail of scattered working materials all over the wooden floor, neither did they spout their ideas before even checking if you were already fully awake to acknowledge them or not. They hadn't put their hair up in their usual messy ponytail either, but rather let it fall on top of their shoulders, their smudged slim rimmed glasses sitting slightly crooked on the bridge of their nose. Also you noticed them having already changed into a comfortable sleeping attire, you had persistently tried to persuade them to make a habit of wearing for months, consisting of one of your purple shirts, white saggy pants and a gray bathrobe lazily draped over their shoulders. Not even mentioning the horrible acidic yellow slippers they chose, the exact pair you had tried to quietly get rid of more than once, but which somehow kept turning up on their feet again - to your strong disapproval. It seemed like they had decided to got to bed, but then changed their mind at the last second. 

Overall you would call them a total fashion disaster - even for only sleeping attire. But these eccentric and bubbly side of them also caused that thick and scorching bundle of feelings of love in the back of your mind to throb almost painfully. Your life would be empty, boring and inanimate without them.

So maybe you should just give in, to whatever kind of idea was seemingly running amok in their head tonight. 

With a gentle smile tugging at the corner of your lips you allowed them to pull you on your naked feet, almost stumbling into their arms, luckily now in reach to press a soft kiss on their chin, coaxing a content squeal out of their throat.  
"Alright then, Commander", you chuckled, your initial irritation ceasing rapidly, being replaced by plain curiosity, "Lead the way."

* * *

Hange almost couldn't contain their excitement, while you were drowsily putting on socks and shoes and caught your hand as soon as you were done to lead you out of your room and into the dark hallway. You quickly passed the chambers of Petra and Eld, your footsteps being the only sound in this peaceful and tranquil night. Both of you couldn't help but slow your pace as well as your breathing as soon as you reached Levi's room at the end of the hallway, the light snaking it's way through the door crack, indicating he was still awake and probably working. The last thing you wanted was being caught by the grumpy Captain, while you were sneaking out in the middle of the night. 

While you trailed your partner, with your hand clasped tightly in theirs, you noticed their still flushed face, the eyes sparkling behind the spotted glasses focused on their goal and the muffled amused snickering escaping them from time to time. You weren't able to recall the last time you had seen them quivering with emotions like that. This passionate. The sight alone coated your skin like honey and caused your heart to pound faster against the insides of your ribcage, filled with this burning hot affection for the Section Commander.   
You left the barracks and set foot onto the empty and abandoned courtyard of the Survey Corps headquarters. The chilly evening breeze caused you to shiver, but was quickly being overshadowed by the heat building up in your body, as your partner's excitement rubbed off on you.   
Now that you had almost left the perimeter, you were able to hear something unusual. Distant sounds. Almost rhythmic noises. Bright laughter. Voices. All of those being carried by the wind howling in your ears, lobes almost turning red in the cold air. 

_Music._

The trembling of Hange's fingers as well as their snickering approached it's peak as soon as you arrived at the main gate, the doors to freedom and into the streets of Trost, stopping and lingering for a second. One hand reached out for the handle. The pleasant but muffled sounds were so close to clearing up.   
You held your breath in quiet anticipation.  
"You ready for this?", they whispered, shooting you a glance, their amber orbs now additionally swirling with deep seated affection.   
"Yeah", you breathed and they pushed the door open.

Dazzlingly brilliant light collided with both of your forms and flooded the empty courtyard behind you, causing your bodies to throw long shadows. You had to squint your eyes at the sudden, almost unbearable brightness, but soon managed to adjust to it, your heart skipping a beat and your mouth forming a mute gasp.   
The usual plain, gray and lifeless streets leading through the Trost district were now lid by a dozen lanterns decorating balconies, streetlights and windows of the surrounding houses. The space in front of you was packed with people, pushing past each other carrying drinks and bowls with something loosely resembling food, busy like an anthill. The crowd had formed a glade in their midst, clapping and yelling with laughter, while cheering on a pair of brave men and women dancing in the freed up space, spinning across the stony pavement. 

And on top of this breathtaking scenery, all of these overwhelming noises, sounded the high, clear tone of a guitar, the deep thumbing of drums and the jittery whistling of a flute. 

Considering you were practically tone deaf, even you could tell they were completely out of tune, yet neither you nor anyone else seemed to care.   
"Hange, what is going on here?!", you yelled, so your partner, although lingering right at your side, was able to make out your words despite the commotion.   
"I have no idea!", they responded, yelling on top of their lungs, laughing as they noticed your surprised expression. The light of the dozen lanterns in front of you reflected in their glasses, as they leaned down to your ear.  
"But it looks like tons of fun", they snickered, hot breath tickling your skin, "And we both need that right now, don't you think?"  
You uttered a pleased sigh at their words. They were right. After Eren had revealed himself to be a Titan shifter, the whole Survey Corps had been turned upside down. Paperwork and appointments for experiments on the newest promising addition to the regiment had started to pile up sky high, barely leaving you with time to invest in regular training or let alone rest. Hange and you had both been incredibly busy, with the researcher being the contact for anything just loosely Titan related.   
You were drained, exhausted and almost constantly on edge. You couldn't remember the last time you had been able to wind down and relax, except the comfortable cuddling you insisted Hange and you made time for at the end of a long day, let alone have some fun. 

But despite the burning need smoldering the insides of your chest, your confidence quickly wavered. 

"I don't know, Hange", you voiced your concerns, your mouth just as close to their ear as theirs had been a moment ago, "This looks like a party we're not necessarily invited to. Also, if Levi finds us here, we- "  
Before you were even able to finish your sentence, you partner had already swallowed your words by catching your parted lips in a kiss. Caught of guard you gasped against their mouth, the sound swiftly turning into a content purr, the intimate contact sending goosebumps traveling over your skin. A palm oozing with heat found your hips and pulled you closer, while one kiss turned into two. A pleased chuckle vibrated in their vocal cords and then your partner was gently nibbling at your bottom lip, ultimately coaxing something resembling a moan from your throat. Your eyes were fluttering shut and your mind in a daze, drunk on affection, drunk on the happy atmosphere impregnating the air. They always knew which buttons to push, how to cause your mind to drown so easily in the loving attention they continued to gift you. 

Out of breath the both of you separated and you spotted the crystal clear love swirling in Hange's amber orbs behind the glasses.   
"Shut your pretty mouth", they demanded, voice dripping with affection, dripping with passion, "And dance with me."

* * *

Even though you usually had the upper hand in your playful banters during the day, whenever you scolded them about the breakfast they had decided to skip again or the clothes they forgot to wash and, Sina forgive, the desperately needed baths they just pushed out of their mind entirely, as soon as the both of you were alone you were at their mercy. Melting underneath their loving gazes and touches, yielding to the sweet nothings they purred in your ear and apparently now being swept away by their enthusiasm, as they dragged you by the arm right into the energetic crowd. You almost stumbled over the bathrobe fluttering behind them in the cold nightly breeze and had trouble tearing your eyes away from the horrible slippers, feeling embarrassed on their behalf. 

But once they turned to face you again and pulled you closer, gently lacing your fingers and placing their other hand on your shoulder, you couldn't help but focus your undivided attention back on them, while your own almost absentmindedly found the small of their back. Trailing how the messy auburn hair framed their beautiful face, how their lips were morphing into the loving smile they usually carried when being around you and how their cheeks were flushed with this burning concentrated passion you sensed seething right underneath the surface. 

"I've never done with before!", you shouted to oppose the intense noises encapsulating you in their midst, to break the suspense, voice quivering and Hange answered by tightly squeezing your hand in theirs and connecting their knee with yours to nudge you to move.  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you."  
The muscles in your body tensed as you tried to match the Section Commander's steps, almost tripping during your first clumsy attempt, clinging to your partner for your dear life in embarrassment and frustration.   
"Relax!", they advised, thumb brushing your shoulder comfortingly, "Just keep your eyes on me."  
Obediently you raised your chin high, focused your partner's sparkling eyes, noticed them nodding encouragingly and took a deep shaking breath. 

_Trust._

Suddenly you sensed their body bent in your direction, reluctantly at first, soon more confident as they detected you mimicking their movements. The sound of the music filled you up from top to bottom, the rhythm fueling your legs, causing them to almost act on their own.   
One, two, three, four.   
One, two, three, four.   
One, two, three, four.   
The consistent cadence of the almost deafening drum originating from somewhere deeply hidden within the crowd burned itself into your mind and soon you found yourself holding your breath, as you swept with your partner across the pavement effortlessly, your initial insecurities drowned out by the melody. Dragging your feet, painting invisible energetic patterns on the stony ground, stomping and executing small leaps in time to the music, sideways, backwards and forward again. Hange held your hand in a tight grasp the entire time, not loosening their grip once, not even while they spun you out of their gentle embrace for a brief moment, extracting an excited squeal from your throat, only to reel you in a again a second later, to squeeze and hold you close to their broad chest and their radiant laughter chimed against your ear in pure satisfaction. 

Your anxiety and embarrassment was smoked out by the love emitting from every fiver of their being. 

_Happiness._

With vigorous steps, more energetic than ever, you spun over the imaginative dance floor, the crowd around you clapping and hollering, almost solely observing the Section Commander and their assistant, relieving you from your worries of intruding. Right in this moment all that you wanted, all that you needed, was to lose yourself in the moment.   
In the song causing your blood to boil.  
In your partner. 

_Love._

* * *

Later you weren't able to tell how long the two of you had been dancing together, exhausting yourself, sweating in the cold breeze, drunk on each others presence, touches and the deafening cheers of those surrounding you.   
The night seemed to go on endlessly and you felt nothing but warm content.  
You ultimately emerged from your daze when the light of the morning sun was already licking the rooftops, painting the now almost empty street around you in it's warm colors. The lanterns had burned out hours ago, the music had ceased, only a handful of drunk party guests, who hadn't been able to find their way home by themselves in their state, leaned against the wall separating them from the Survey Corps headquarters, sleeping and snoring peacefully. 

The last two figures still standing were Hange and you. 

It was quiet. So quiet. Almost tranquil. The Section Commander held you in a close embrace, arms clasped behind the small of your back, while your own were lazily draped around their neck. Your foreheads were touching tenderly, eyes closed and while you were drenched in sweat, limbs sore and heavy, hair and clothes messy and Hange's glasses sitting crooked on top of their nose, your breathing was calm. Content. Slowly your bodies were swaying left and right to the sound of a song that had already stopped playing hours ago. 

You were the first who finally found her voice again, nostrils inflating as you emitted a shaky breath.  
"Thank you for this", you muttered, voice hoarse, in no need to shout anymore, since the only sound you had to drown out this time was the beating of yours and Hange's heart.  
Your partner's throat escaped a pleased hum.   
"No, thank _you_ ", they slurred in return, gently pulling you in even closer, causing your hips to meet and you to gasp in surprise, but without ceasing their movements,   
"For going along with this. For trusting me. For being my partner in crime in general."

Drowsily you cracked your eyes open and your heart skipped a beat as you were immediately greeted by their amber orbs almost drowning in tears and crushing waves of love.  
Deep in those hypnotizing attractive eyes, behind the smudgy glasses, you imagined spotting a clear image of your future with them, a reflection of a party like the one you had sneaked in last night, but this time circling all around you.   
Your relationship, you never wanted to let go ever again.   
You saw Hange dressed in a white suit, yourself fussing over the ink and food stains they had managed to get all over it, while they couldn't help but display that stupidly sheepish grin. A colorful bundle of flowers, a ring sparkling in bright gold. 

"Always", you croaked in return, the choked sob hitching in your throat caused by the reveries now flooding your mind caught by Hange's loving kiss, setting your whole body on fire and resulting in your knees to tremble. This tight bundle on smoldering love in the back of your mind just kept on growing, filling you up, to a point it threatened to scrape on the insides of your head, making you dizzy. 

The chilling morning breeze blew a tattered banner in your general direction, it had snatched off of one of the balconies across the street, the fabric getting caught on your now almost entangled legs. 

It displayed "Just married" in bold black letters.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I couldn't stop thinking about while listening to this specific song (It's "Shut up and dance" by Walk the Moon, in case you haven't figured it out already), that didn't fit in my other FF. So I did a small One Shot for of it. I'm sorry it's so short, I was actually supposed to be working on the newest chapter for token of love, but oh well.


End file.
